This invention relates to improved methods of utilizing solar radiation for heating purposes. Solar radiation is abundantly available on the earth's surface; however, its average intensity during high demand periods is usually minimal. This necessitates the need for very efficient, inexpensive solar energy collectors to make the whole concept economically practical and competitive with conventional fuels. Up until this time one had to compromise efficiency for low cost or vice versa. Maximum efficiency required the use of expensive materials and complicated production methods.
An object of this invention is to provide a method of getting maximum efficiency at a minimum cost in the field of high efficiency solar collectors through a novel means of combining inexpensive construction materials with a new concept in collector plate insulation technique. A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar collector that is basically simple in its design. The present invention eliminates the need for complicated gaskets to form hermetic seals which wear out because of constant thermal expansion and contraction and contact with harsh environmental factors such as high temperature and untraviolet light. Keeping in line with the concept of design simplicity this invention provides a way of eliminating complicated manifold systems which are both expensive and a major course of leaks.